


而痛苦的本质是两次的痛苦

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 标题来自塞萨尔·巴列霍：y la naturaleza del dolor, es el dolor dos veces
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	而痛苦的本质是两次的痛苦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lodudolodudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodudolodudo/gifts).



让·维克玛晚上睡前眼皮狂跳。拉灯闭眼以后半天没睡意，满脑子都在跑案件报告和拨款申请，隔壁的狗还冷不防地叫上一两下，好几次搞得他要心脏骤停。凌晨两点他实在受不了，骂了句娘从床上爬起来，披上外套下楼买烟。

一出公寓大堂门口，脚下就踢到件东西，吓了他一大跳。维克玛低头定睛一看，满是鞋印的脏雪上躺着个蓬头垢面男的，不是别人，正是他的搭档兼上司。

“你在这里干嘛？”

维克玛满腹疑虑。

“我觉得我心脏病犯了。”

杜博阿按着胸口蜷成一团，表情扭曲。这么大个人缩起来真的难看，路灯再暗点维克玛就能假装对方是个没封口垃圾袋，一脚跨过去买烟。现在装眼神不好会不会太晚？

“你每天都要犯一回，我建议你把它直接摘了，省事。”

这么说着，维克玛还是蹲下身，骂骂咧咧地把杜博阿拖了起来。拖起来他才发现不对，手上黏糊糊湿漉漉，在路灯下边反射暗红色。

“等等，你哪受伤了？”

“我不知道，我胸口疼，真他妈疼，疼得我想死。”

维克玛拉开杜博阿衬衫一看，一张卷起的照片锥子似地扎在警督胸口处，伤口滋啦冒血。他没敢拔。这种情况他没遇到过，但至少知道凶器拔了失血更快。而且不知为何，他隐约觉得自己知道那照片上是什么。

“先别死，我开车送你去检疫所。”

“你那破车发动得了吗？算了吧，别折腾了，我想睡觉。”

倒像一副要死样子的不是他自己。维克玛憋着火气把他拖到车库门口，自己进去开车，结果真的半天打不着火，倒像被杜博阿一语下咒。不错，维克玛瞪着挡风玻璃想，太不错了，哈里尔·杜博阿，从不给他的生活增添不必要的麻烦。要别的话也有这准头，杜博阿翻来覆去说想死的时候就应该当场去世，省得维克玛凌晨两点把他扛去检疫所。还没有烟抽。想到这维克玛怒上心头，锤了一记方向盘。

最后他还是钻出车门，把瘫在地上的杜博阿扛到自己肩上。对方还在嘟嘟囔囔，什么我就是个烂人，把我扔这儿得了，什么一边去别碍我事，什么真的很抱歉，前言不搭后语，颇像早期精神分裂。维克玛烦死他了，恨不能把领带塞他嘴里。结果杜博阿今天没戴领带。又一则好消息。

41分局离他家不远，拐过两个街口就到，检疫所在原丝绸厂的三楼，说高也不高，只是扛着这么大一袋东西，爬楼比较的费劲。一路上维克玛气喘吁吁，头都抬不起来，汗珠在雪里砸出一线凹坑，有些还渗进眼睛。好歹他也是练过的，可见杜博阿确实很重。

“你帮我看着点，”他对肩上的杜博阿说，“快到了就叫我拐弯。”

“别管我了。”

杜博阿含含糊糊回答。维克玛确实很想一个过肩摔把他扔地上扬长而去。

“但凡你早点有这种觉悟，就不该倒我家门口。怎么的，你连回自己家路都找不到了，还能这么巧栽我楼下？”

杜博阿不吭声了。

“你别以为，”维克玛艰难捯气，“我是心软同情你。我没那工夫。是我还欠你一笔，还完这次就算没了。去年搜查制毒窝点的事——你自己恐怕都忘了。我肚子上挨了一枪，伤得挺重，周围还交着火，是你冒险把我捞了回去。”

他的表情柔和了一点，但很快又暴躁起来。

“算了，和你说你也想不起。你这脑子还能想起什么？你记得自己叫什么吗？”

“忘了。”

维克玛气笑了。他抬起眼，看见41分局大门就在五十米开外，于是腾出一只手在兜里摸钥匙卡。

“傻逼，”他边找边骂，“记住你的名字，别忘了：41分局头号傻逼。头号傻逼·杜·41分局，后俩连起来是你的姓。”

“听起来挺酷。”

杜博阿没有反对。维克玛因此面露担心。

“……你没事吧？很痛吗？”

“我感觉不到了。要不别上去了，让我睡这吧。”

“你说什么屁话。”

“你不是也……挺累的。”

“你也知道啊？知道就下次多说点人话干点人事，不然我会死得比你还早。”

维克玛一边说着一边把杜博阿扛上楼梯。工厂统共三层，因此也没装电梯，现在看来是特大设计失误。杜博阿塌在他肩上，脚下也不动，真就像个麻袋。维克玛受不了地晃他。

“你稍微走两步，太重了。”

“好困啊。”

“就两层楼，上去睡会死啊？”

“放我下来吧。”

“你少说两句混账话成吗？”

“我感觉……”

维克玛不想知道他什么感觉，直接扳着他往上拖。杜博阿栽在维克玛背上，突然睡着似地没声了。血也不流了，插在胸口的照片慢慢变软，像一小团揉碎的水藻掉下地面。

“等会见到医生，让他再看看你的脑子。我看你受伤的可不止胸口。”

维克玛自言自语。他喘着粗气，困难地将膝盖弯曲又抻直，像在克服外星球的二十倍重力。汗滴在他的眼睛里，盐分刺得眼皮发痛。杜博阿的脑袋在他肩头晃荡，头发滴滴答答落水，可能是方才的雪化了。他爬上一层，两层，三层，四层……

“操，没道理啊，”他突然意识到，“检疫所不是在三楼吗？”

维克玛抓紧杜博阿，冒着跌下去的危险直起背。在他面前，黝黑的金属楼梯无限地折叠上升，在空中划出Z字的无穷序列，尽头隐没在上方的阴影深处。

“这是41分局吗？”

维克玛十分迷惑。

“但大门上明明挂着41分局的牌子，建筑外观也没错啊。”

以防万一，他向同伴求证——虽然没什么用处。

“你刚也看见了吧，我们走进的不是41分局吗？”

杜博阿不回答。维克玛突然感到一阵冷冷的恐怖从小腹升上来，像冰块滑出食道口。杜博阿的脸藏在乱糟糟的头发和胡须里，他没有勇气拨开它们看。他的肩膀湿淋淋的，*什么*让他的肩膀湿淋淋？

“哈里。”维克玛喊，“哈里。”

他没有等对方回应，再一次爬了起来。事到如今其实没什么意义了。这天梯显然不通向三楼检疫所，这工厂八成也不是41分局。他肩上扛的那东西是哈里尔·杜博阿，这点比较肯定，至于其他的，维克玛也没答案。但他还是往上爬，他拧着一股劲，一定要爬到顶上。

归根结底，让·维克玛是在和自己过不去，好像甩下杜博阿就是愧对过去若干年间他的焦虑、失眠、情绪崩溃。维克玛爬着爬着突然冒起火：这楼梯就像他遇见杜博阿之后的垃圾人生。何必呢，他问自己，何必呢，离开41分局他怎么都会比现在过更好，上哪儿去不比在这快乐。负疚感，责任意识，本来也没半分钱用，见到有人跳海自杀最好是不要救，谁知道最后会不会一沉沉俩，还要被后来人对着尸体评头论足：哎呀，好感人的一对儿。局里的人天天就用这种眼神看他们。用脚趾想想，谁愿意和杜博阿是一对，换他也要拉着行李箱赶早班飞机，早走早超生。

结果他没走掉。他在这扛着杜博阿爬一条该死的地狱大阶梯。哈里尔·杜博阿越变越重，像整个人长到他身上一样，他终于支撑不住，拖着对方一起摔倒了。杜博阿身上还在淌水，水哗啦啦泼到维克玛身上，把他衣服裤子全泡湿了。一开始他以为是化掉的雪，后来闻到一股咸腥味，才意识到那是海水。维克玛伸手去扒拉杜博阿的头发，看见那张脸浮肿，像死去多时。

“你早说啊。”

他疲惫地垂下手。

“亏我还背你背了这么久。”

让·维克玛睁开眼睛。清晨的光线从窗帘缝间透进来，在天花板上慢慢晃荡。他试着动了动脑袋，太阳穴立即传来一阵被凿穿的疼痛，显然是没有睡好。于是他也不动了，就盯着天花板。

我要辞职。让·维克玛冷静地想。这日子过不下去了。

一分钟后电话铃声响起：马丁内斯某家旅馆的经理找他讨要房费和修理费。这不在我们的报销范围里，维克玛平静回答，谁干的谁掏钱，反正不是我。说完他挂了电话，把话筒扔到边上，闷在枕头里发出一声拉长怒号，接着按着额头从床上爬起来，进洗手间刷牙去了。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自塞萨尔·巴列霍：y la naturaleza del dolor, es el dolor dos veces


End file.
